la naissance d'une diva
by Larem-Akira
Summary: Tous ont affrontés leur peur et effacés leur doute quant à leur future. Ash s'est relevée de sa rupture avec son ex. Johnny à fait une croix sur un avenir dont il ne veut pas, Gunter à ravivé le feu qui sommeillait en Rosita, maintenant c'est Meena de montrer qui elle est aux yeux de tous sous le regard témoin de la lune et de ses amis.


**Hey mes lamas !**

 **Pas d'écrit sur One Piece ou quoi que ce soit dans l'anime, juste une pensée de ce que je ressens devant un personnage des studios Pixar. Un terrible élan positif malgré le terrible fait que je n'ai pas pu encore regarder ce Disney déjà sorti malheureusement du coup j'y vais à la totale impro et en m'aidant de ce que j'ai pu voir dans les scènes coupées existant sur Youtube ^^**

 **Tous en scène et ses personnages appartiennent aux studios Disney Pixar.**

 **La chanson « Don't you worry bout a thing est la propriété du chanteur Stevie Wonder et non la mienne !**

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review si le coeur vous en dit !**

La soirée du concours de chant atteignait son apogée tout comme sa fin bientôt proche. La foule enthousiaste clamait haut et fort la suite, le prochain candidat qui enflammerais à son tour la scène comme il ravirait leur coeur par des paroles chantées avec le plus sincèrement. Tout comme Johnny, Ash, Mike, Rosita et Gunter avant elle, le tour de Meena arriva également. Buster clama son nom de manière triomphante sous les acclamations du publique. Oh le moment tant redouté pour l'éléphante était sur le point de se produire. Prostrée dans l'obscurité d'un coin éloignée au plus possible à l'abri que lui offraient les « coulisses » de fortune. Tremblante et tétanisée, elle n'osait plus esquisser le moindre mouvement sous le regard inquiet de ses nouveaux amis alors que le Koala venait à sa rencontre, l'incrédulité pouvait se lire sur son visage quand il s'avança vers la jeune fille pour aider cette dernière.

-« Meena ?! Que se passe t-il ? Ça ne va pas ?! »

-« J-je ne peux pas bouger.. Je suis terrifiée ! »

Hors des coulisses, l'acclamation se fit plus forte, plus violente. Ils attendaient, les spectateurs voulaient la suite, l'apogée qui conclurait de manière triomphale cette compétition et les ambitions qu'elle portait fièrement avec elle. Buster se retourna une seconde fois vers l'éléphante tétanisée, un sourire en coin rassurant et paternel, il l'invita à lui tendre la patte. Chose qu'elle fit maladroitement car le Koala dût camper fermement sur ses pieds pour éviter de chuter sous le poids de sa prise.

-« Okey, okey respire, respire à fond et souvient-toi de ce que je t'ai dit : ne laisse pas la peur t'empêcher de faire ce que tu aime vas-y, chante et sois toi-même !

Poussée, Meena s'avança la peur au ventre et dissimulée entre ses oreilles, elle trébucha maladroitement sur le pied de son micro qui assomma un malheureux spectateur, ce qui fit ricaner sournoisement le rat qui décida de s'en aller la dessus. Un regard en coin pas plus rassurée que le début au Koala qui n'eut qu'un mot au bord des lèvres pour l'encourager davantage.

 **« Chante ! »**

Elle souffla pour se donner du courage, les mots fusèrent timidement dans l'air, ce qui provoqua le silence complet dans la foule attentive et curieuse. Parmi eux, la mère et les grands-parents de Meena attendaient le sourire aux lèvres de voir enfin leur petite fille, s'épanouir dans sa passion. La force de son âme quand elle chantait de tout son coeur pour eux son seul public depuis toujours.

 **Yeah, everybody's got a thing  
But some don't know how to handle it  
Always reaching out in vain  
Just taking the things not worth having but **

**Don't you worry 'bout a thing  
Don't you worry 'bout a thing, mama  
'Cause I'll be standing on the side  
When you check it out, oh **

**They say your style of life's a drag  
And that you must go other places  
Just don't you feel too bad  
When you get fooled by smiling faces **

Dans les coulisses, subjugué par la voix empreinte de sincérité, le rongeur fraudeur revint sur ses pas autant bouleversé qu'étonné alors qu'enfin Meena chanta franchement devant une foule pour la première fois de sa vie. Pleine de force et d'assurance, l'éléphante se déhancha brûlée par les projecteurs et les cris dans l'assistance, d'anciens candidats scandaient en coeur les paroles atteint par l'énergie que déployait l'éléphante débarrassée de son trac.

 **Don't you worry 'bout a thing  
Don't you worry 'bout a thing, baby  
'Cause I'll be standing on the side  
When you check it out  
When you get it off your trip  
Don't you worry 'bout a thing, yeah  
Don't you worry 'bout a thing, yeah  
Come on!**

 **Everybody needs a change  
A chance to check out the new  
But you're the only one to sees  
The changes you take yourself through  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh **

La foule déchaînée chantait également et parmi elle, grand-père s'ajouta à la chorale improvisée, chantant avec sa vieille voix usée mais tout aussi enthousiaste que n'importe laquelle. Non-loin de là les concurrents et amis de Meena emplis de fierté pour leur amie imitèrent la foule. Déchaînée, l'éléphante dansait, chantait et sautait à tout va sur la scène, faisant tremblait celle-ci et ses fragiles fondations remise en place récemment après les dégâts qu'avait provoqué l'aquarium géant quelque jours auparavant. Quand finalement le décors de la scène ne put tenir le coup face au puissant organe vocale de la chanteuse et s'écroula terrassé par son souffle. Prise au dépourvue, la concernée se retourna pour constater la chute de celui-ci un peu gênée de sa bêtise au détriment du public bien trop extasié devant sa voix pour s'en soucier. Ce qu'elle décida de faire en entamant l'ultime couplet de sa chanson.

 **Don't you worry 'bout a thing, thing  
Don't you worry 'bout a thing, thing  
Don't you worry 'bout a thing, thing  
Don't you worry 'bout a thing, thing  
Pa-pa-p, pa-pa-pa-pa  
Pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa  
Pa-pa-p, pa-pa-pa-pa  
Pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa**

 **Don't you worry 'bout a thing  
Don't you worry 'bout a thing, mama  
'Cause I'll be standing on the side  
When you check it out  
When you get it off your trip  
Don't you worry 'bout a thing, yeah  
Don't you worry 'bout a thing  
Don't you worry 'bout a thing, mama  
'Cause I'll be standing on the side  
When you check it out  
Oh don't you worry 'bout a thing  
Don't you worry 'bout a thing, mama  
'Cause I'll be standing, I'll be standing by you**

 **Oh don't you worry 'bout a thing**

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement accueillit Meena rapidement rejointe par ses compagnons de scènes qui saluèrent le publique comme pour marquer la fin du show. Resté en retrait, Buster Moon un sourire nostalgique en coin observa ses artistes heureux comme au premier jour de ne pas avoir baissé les bras face à l'adversité et d'être resté fidèle à ses convictions :

 _ **« Vous savez ce qu'il y a de bien quand on touche le fond ? C'est qu'il n'y qu'une issue possible et c'est remonter ! »**_


End file.
